


Blue

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Color blue, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: He never thought that blue would be one of his favorite colors one day. Granted, nothing beats peridot, but blue comes in close at the second place, the next best contender.





	Blue

Blue.

He never thought that blue would be one of his favorite colors one day. Granted, nothing beats peridot, but blue comes in close at the second place, the next best contender. 

He shouldn’t be surprised since some subtle signs were pointing in the direction of blue. He had encountered blue on several occasions. However, the way this color affects him and his mood nowadays may not have been predictable a decade ago.

First of all, there are his dress blues, the clothes he abhors so much. He knew early on in his military career that he would never truly feel comfortable in them. He likes loose-fitting clothes that don’t itch or restrict his freedom to move.  
The moment he had traded the mountain for flying a desk located in Washington, DC, he quickly learned that appearances are far more important than actual qualifications. In his role as General, head of Homeworld Command, he has to look the part, and dress blues are essential and non-negotiable. This he knows for sure as he tried in vain to circumvent the dress code a few times.  
Every now and then, he yearns for the good old days when all he had to take care of was an arrogant, megalomaniac Goa’uld. Instead, he deals with a kindergarten of self-opinionated, incompetent politicians. And on the day he shoots them, it doesn’t matter what clothing he wears.

Back at the SGC, he often wore the blue BDU within the mountain. There it is the standard outfit. In the field, blue is not so useful unless one encounters a planet with vegetation of the same color, which, surprisingly, never happened. The option of either green, black or desert camouflage makes more sense.  
He wore them all with pride, and as the leader, it was his decision to pick the color for their days on base and the upcoming mission. His choice often appeared to be random, sometimes intentional just to irritate his team. Nevertheless, they figured him out pretty quickly.

He associates blue with the Stargate itself. On the first mission, he saw the event horizon and stood in awe of the reflections, the ripples, and the fluctuations. He never expected to gaze at it more than one time. Instead, life turned out to be quite different from what he had envisioned. He was given a chance to observe the forming and disappearing wormholes time and again.  
Often the blue was their life-saving focal point, a barrier between good and evil. A gateway to walk among the stars.  
With a heavy heart, he misses the sight more than he likes to admit. 

Then there is the myriad of blue where the sky meets the water at his cabin.  
The light blue calms him, whereas the greyish-blue persuades his mind to ruminate. The stormy blue feels refreshing and keeps the mosquitoes away. The misty blue wraps a quiet blanket around him that can be suffocating at times. In the end, all he has to do to right his world is cast his rod and enjoy the act of fishing under the eternal blue.

Inevitably, blue is linked with food, the delicious and the disgusting variety. On second thought, there is no delicious blue for him, only for a special someone he knows. He could never comprehend how any sensible human being developed a craving for blue jello or red, or green for the matter. His taste buds resisted getting in contact with such hazardous material.  
Although the food cubes Thor offered were ten times worse. He still suspects that their sense of taste was the first gene to vanish in the long-lasting cloning program.  
As a cake lover, he is grateful that blue doesn’t have any place in the cake baking business, except for some freaks.

However, his strongest association with blue has a name, Samantha Carter; lieutenant colonel, doctor, badass soldier, the smartest genius in the galaxy - better make it two, - friend and lover. She is every variety of blue and so much more.

She looks astonishing in dress blues, wears the uniform with pride, confidence, and grace. On the day he met her, she strode in and made it clear that she was as capable a soldier as everyone else in the room. She demanded respect from him. He was rewarded with loyalty and trust.  
At every award ceremony, she represented the best part of their team, accepting the honor with esteem and gratitude. His first official act as the base commander was to promote her and pin the new insignia on her. She looked stunning, and his fingers trembled a bit.  
She gives her dress blues a meaning, not the other way around. And when she leers at him with a predatory smile and urges him to keep his dress blues on because the sight and the fabric beneath her fingers arouse her, he actually starts to like his own.

On base, she wears blue pretty much the same amount of time as green or black, defining her as a member of the team. These colors don’t single her out or underline the fact that she is indeed a woman underneath. It lets her focus on the essential aspects of her work, such as conducting scientific experiments, deciphering alien technology, and solving complex equations.  
He supposes she appreciates the anonymity and blandness compared to being on display in a fancy uniform.

Without her, their understanding of the universe would be way more limited. Sam was one of the scientists to find a system to make the Stargate work in the first place. To fabricate a dialing computer and open up a possibility to travel through the galaxy, never knowing what to expect.  
Since the beginning, she had the closest relationship with the forming wormholes. She was able to draw some of the most unimaginable and intriguing secrets from them and continues to do so. Therefore, quite a few times, he pondered if the energy particles speak to her in a language only she understands.

His cabin turns into a lively multitude of complementary colors when she stays with him. This place is their private sanctuary in their otherwise hectic lives, where the dangers and emergencies of the universe are far away. There, in the middle of nowhere, they can just be themselves and don’t have to follow protocol. They touch without restriction, kiss with adoration, and love with passion.  
Under the blue Minnesota sky, they are simply and truly Sam and Jack. And every time she smiles, the blue above them pales in comparison to her beauty. 

Quickly he had learned that blue jello is essential to keep her happy, optimistic, and inspired after a long working day. Especially when a solution to an annoying problem eluded her. He always had an emergency pack of blue jello powder at the SGC during their tenure. Nowadays, he keeps one package at his cabin and in DC.  
He still refuses to eat blue jello voluntarily. But when Sam pouts and pulls her lower lip between her teeth, he surrenders, grateful to accept an overloaded spoon.  
With a smile, he remembers the blue cake Sam baked for his last birthday. It turned out to be a total disaster; he loved every bite. 

Above all else, he uncovered his favorite blue in the depth of her eyes. They are the window to her soul. He has gained unrestricted access over the years and has learned to identify her mood by their shade.  
The blue becomes glazed over and dull when she is sad or in pain. Burning flames of blue flare up when she is irritated or angry. It doesn’t make any difference whether it is aimed at him or their enemies. When directed at him, the brightest, saturated blue increases with the intensity of her dazzling smile. The darkest blue appears in the throes of their passion, wild and untamed, her eyes begging him to fulfill her desires and needs.  
He could drown indefinitely in the different shades of blue, only visible to him. 

The most significant revelation for him is that on some days, all he needs is the color blue. To persevere, to hope, to survive and to love. 

Peridot might be his favorite color, but it only leads by a tiny amount, a quantum leap. 

And this gap shrinks step by step every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Do we know Sam's favorite color ?


End file.
